Training Session
by GoodRobotsDance
Summary: [SV Returning character spoilers] Georg tries to teach a new unite attack, but things don't go quite the way he planned.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Suikoden. Never did. Likely never will.

**Author's Note:** Written for **scootermcgaffin** on livejournal. Putting it up here in hopes of getting some feedback. Comments and criticism more than welcome!

"Alright, let's go over this one more time before we begin. Now, Viki - why don't you start us off?"

"...Huh?"

"...Idiot." Killey murmured. Out of the corner of his eyepatch, Georg could see Lorelai nodding vigorously in response. He turned to glare at both of them, but Killey had managed to pull his hat over his eyes in the few seconds it had taken him to turn around; Lorelai, for her part, had become extremely interested in her whip, examining it over and over again.

He sighed. "Viki, we're going to need to make use of your teleportation powers, alright?"

She nodded. "Where do you want to go? Raftfleet? Haud?"

He shook his head and waved the suggestion away, desperately hoping that she didn't get the idea that maybe he'd like to walk back from Estrise. Again.

"See, what I need you to do is teleport these two over here," he pointed to Lorelai and Killey. "And while I'm charging at the enemy, I want you to drop them in on the side."

"...Are you sure that's safe?" Lorelai asked.

"And then you two," he said, avoiding her question entirely, "fan out..."

"I asked you a question, Georg!"

"...and hit them on the sides, while I take the front." He beamed. "Any questions?"

Through the side of his eyepatch, he could see Lorelai raise her hand.

"I thought not!"

"Damn half-blind bastard..."

"Did you say something, Lorelai?" he said, grinning at her. "Didn't quite hear you."

Lorelai shot him a look that made Georg very glad that looks could, in fact, not kill.

"So, if there's no questions, lets -"

"...She does have a point," Killey interrupted. "How do we know she'll be able to teleport us where we want her to?"

"Look, Viki has an excellent record. She's never teleported us to the wrong place before, hasn't she?"

"...Doesn't mean she won't start." Lorelai grumbled. "Besides, you're wrong. Remember when we were heading to the Twilight forest, and wound up in some weird clearing?"

"Well, I'm sure that wasn't her fault, really; she probably just misunderstood what the prince was saying, that's all - "

"Funny, Georg, I was there and heard him say 'Port Spinacks' quite clearly."

"...Well, His Highness trusts her." Georg frowned. "What's good enough for him is good enough for me."

Killey folded his arms. "The prince also trusted the Godwins, and look where that got him."

It looked like he would have to use the big guns. He hadn't wanted to bust out his secret weapon, but they'd left him little choice. At least, Georg thought, this would end it - he hoped. "Look, I didn't want to bring this up in public, but you two are acting awfully ungrateful for someone who saved your lives once upon a time."

Lorelai paled. "How did you know about that! I didn't even tell the prince about that! The only one was...You hired a detective on me, Georg! That's damn funny. If anyone here needs to be investigated, it's you, Mr. Mysterious!

"What? I've never met either her or him before!"

"Hey, wait a second now, let's not get too hotheaded, you two -" Georg held up his hands, trying to deflect any further hostilities.

"Yeah, you'd know all about dissipating problems, wouldn't you, Georg? Problems like Queen Arshtat! I bet the rumors are right. You did kill her."

He closed his eyes. For a girl so often so thick...

"And why me! I'm hardly the most suspicious person here! Look at Mr. Crazy Hat here! He's not suspicious? Or – or her!" She pointed to Viki.

"It wasn't me! I keep telling you it wasn't me!" Viki shrieked, pointing hysterically at Lorelai. "I've never met you before!"

"You LIAR!" Lorelai grabbed Killey's arm. "You were there! Look at her!" She pointed at Viki. "She's the one! You know it, don't you? Tell them!"

Killey, who had managed to do a good job staying out of the fight thus far, glanced up at Viki. Viki stared back. For a moment, there was silence, which Georg's ringing ears definitely appreciated. Who knew Viki and Lorelai could hit higher notes than Cornelo's DoReMi elves?

"...Looks like her, little girl," Killey finally said.

"See! I told you! I told you all! It is her! I knew it! Just admit it already, Viki!"

"No, you're both crazy! It wasn't me! It wasn't me!"

Lorelai folded her arms. "I know you're lying, Viki."

"Am Not!" Viki replied.

"ENOUGH!" Georg shook his head. "I'm sorry I brought it up. Jeez."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are t-"

"…Do I need to show you two why they call me Deathblow Georg?"

Lorelai crossed her arms and looked away.

"Eeep!"

"Finally," Killey said.

"Hmph. Now, can we get on with practice? The sun's almost down already!"

Three hesitant nods were all the answer he needed.

"Alright!" he said, faking as much enthusiasm as possible. "You two get into position! And," he said, smiling, "look on the bright side - if Viki gets it wrong, perhaps you'll finally met those Sindars you're so interested in."

Killey and Lorelai nodded. The thoughtful expression on Lorelai's face - an expression that practically screamed "I'll have to ask Viki if that's possible later" - disturbed him somewhat. He made a note to mention to the prince that Lorelai was perhaps not the best person to entrust the blinking mirror to.

They turned to face each other. Killey secured his hat. Lorelai tightened her whip. They both turned towards Viki.

"Go," Georg whispered.

Viki nodded and raised her staff. There was a bright flash of green light, and Killey and Lorelai disappeared.

That was his cue. Grabbing his sword tightly, Georg ran towards the straw man.

"Go! Go go!" Viki cheered.

The figure was within hitting distance. He raised his sword, aimed for the straw man's chest, and -

- and heard a very loud crack that sounded as if it were almost directly behind his ear. Lorelai and Killey? It couldn't be, they should have been farther ba-

He felt something fast-moving, squirming, and heavy slam into him.

The next thing he knew, he was on laying on his stomach, and his vision was slowing going black...

- - -

His head hurt like hell. He hadn't felt this bad since the morning after he and Ferid had gone to explore that small island south of Middleport and found a well-preserved cask of old Kanakan mulled wine and Ferid bet him he couldn't drink it all….

"Never thought I'd be sewing up another Queen's Knight; especially one of your caliber, Georg Prime."

He opened his eyes. Dr. Silva, looming over his bed, raised an eyebrow at him. "Getting a bit careless, aren't we?"

He chuckled. "Sorry for the trouble, doc."

She smiled. "Believe it or not, you're the best of my patients so far today. The two who came in with you…" She shook her head. "Let's just say I had to have Murad watch over them while Kyle and I brought you over here."

Georg winced. "Sorry."

She waved his apology off. "There's no need to apologize; they're hardly the only strong personalities in our motley crew. Anyway," she said, "how are you feeling?"

"Well, my head and back hurt like hell."

"That's to be expected. Does it hurt when you breathe?"

He shook his head.

"Good; they didn't crush anything crucial then."

She placed her hand on the underside of his arm. She murmured something he couldn't quite catch, to herself or him, he wasn't quite sure.

When she was done, Silva stuffed her hands back into her pockets. "Well, you seem to be doing alright. I want you to stay in bed for the night, but you're free to accompany the prince in the morning. Can I trust you to obey my orders?"

Georg nodded.

"Good." She smiled. "You've really got them concerned, though. His Highness himself was here earlier; but Lady Merdes finally convinced him to get to bed about an hour ago."

"I'll have to write him a letter in the morning."

"You've still got a visitor, by the way. I tried to send her home earlier, but she insisted on staying. Now that you're awake, you want me to send her in?"

"Sure."

Silva walked out the door, and Georg slowly sat up.

"Hey Georg!" Shun Min walked – well, closer to pranced – in. "How are you feeling?"

"It's not the best day I've ever had, Shun Min."

"I'm sorry." She held up a basket. "My dad wanted me to give you this. As soon as he heard you were injured, he ran into the kitchen. He said this might make you feel a little better." She offered it to him shyly. "I hope it does."

Georg curiously reached up and took the basket from Shun Min's small hands, and delicately unwrapped the carefully folded package.

Cheesecake. He closed his eyes as he took a bite. It was good. Extremely good. Retso was a good man, and an even better cook. "Tell your father I give him my warmest thanks, Shun Min. And thank you for bringing it all this way."

"Thank you. I will." She blushed. "I have to get back to dad; he needs help cooking for all those soldiers in tomorrow's campaign."

"Goodnight, Shun Min."

"Goodnight!" She turned to wave and smile at him as she walked out the door.

Georg looked around the room. Coast was clear.

He glanced at his cheesecake.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said softly as he reached for the fork in Shun Min's pack.

Before he could get in even one bite, however, there was a far too familiar flash of bright green light.

"Viki!"

"It's me. I, uhm, I wanted to say I'm sorry." She blushed and fixed her vision on the floor. "I didn't mean to send them hurling into you -"

He laughed. "It's alright. I know it was an accident, Viki…"

"Oh!" She smiled. "You forgive me?"

"Of course. Was it ever in doubt?"

"Oh, good." She sagged, visibly relieved. "I'll be heading back, then."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Viki."

"Goodnight!" Another bright flash of light, and she was gone.

Georg glanced at the door. No one there.

He smiled. "Now, my darling…" he murmured as he grabbed a hold of the fork.

There was a bright light.

He sighed.

"Yes, Viki?"

"Uhm, I forgot to ask – when is the next training session?"

He closed his eyes. He'd forgotten about that. Another afternoon with those 3?

"Hey, are you ok, Georg?" He felt a cool hand pressing his forehead. "You don't seem to be burning up and you're not turning purple…"

"…Never, Viki."

"Huh!"

"We won't have time to practice again." A lie, but luckily he was a damn good liar. "Lucretia's just given me an important assignment, and I'm afraid I won't be able to meet with you guys for a while. We'll just have to get it right on the field."

Besides, it was almost true.

"Oh." She smiled. "That's a-a-ah-ah…"

"You ok?" Georg felt his pulse quicken. She was close to him. Very close. And he'd heard what happened to those who happened to be by Viki when she happened to sneeze. It had taken them three hours to get Roy out of that locked old storage room.

"'Choooo!" Viki sneezed, practically falling into his lap.

There was a bright flash. He raised his hands to shield his eyes. Up-close, the light was nearly blinding.

When the bright lights faded from his vision, he opened his eyes.

He was still in his room.

Viki was gone.

He looked down.

And his cheesecake with her.

"Damn." Georg sighed. "What a day…"


End file.
